


The Last Blood Knight

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: An unnamed villain I've been thinking up. Wanted to write her a backstory.There will be more, short installments, so feel free to follow this!





	The Last Blood Knight

The battle was long since over. No swords clanged together, echoing from the vaulted ceilings, shouts weren’t ringing out. The were no more cries of death as another body fell, broken and lifeless, to the floor. The champions of Azeroth had long since looted the place, taking what was valuable and dropping the rest on the floor to be abandoned and eroded in time. All that was left was silence. Deafening, mind-wrenching silence.

Then, down the hall before Kael’thas’s chamber, in among the bodies stagnating in their own pooled blood, a glowing green eye slowly opened. It blinked and searched about, but was met only with the death she’d been breathing in.

_Someone has to be alive,_ she thought. _I can’t be the only one._ “Help!” she cried weakly. “Is anyone there?” Even her voice didn’t seem to echo in the stifling quiet.

She pushed the bodies from herself, crying out at the pain it brought her own wounds. Once she was free, she waited, panting and catching her breath. With what little energy she had, she pressed her palm over the wound across her torso, where a great axe had pierced straight through her armor to cut open her flesh and shatter her sternum. Her low energy provided only enough to repair the bones and stop the bleeding, but not close the wound.

She first went to Kael’thas’s chamber, searching in among the corpses for him. Her gaze raised to the gaping wound in the ceiling, from which she beheld the night stars blinking in the darkness.

“My prince,” she whispered. “Oh, gods.”

She stumbled through the Keep, checking bodies as she went.

_I can’t be the only…_

All were dead. Even the dragonhawks and their hatchlings. She ran to the entry hall, then threw herself to the ground outside where she screamed up at the black sky.

_Why not me, too?_ she thought as she cried for her people and her comrades. _Why leave me behind?_

She hobbled to the edge of the balcony overlooking the stars and stared out at the abyss of space unfolding beneath her.

_It would be so easy…_


End file.
